Because You Need Me
by LilyMoon'sAlias
Summary: After the events ending the series. Can there be more? Can two people with radically different backgrounds ever connect. And can the third person who on to what he has discovered to be the best part of his life? Warnings: Will contain foul language a
1. Chapter 1

The young woman, Fuu, pushed open the door of the small room and paused to lean heavily against it, panting a bit from her pain. Her face throbbed, and she couldn't see very well from one eye that was swollen. The misery extended to her chest and abdomen. Breathing was not easy due to the sharp jabs she felt and the constriction of the extremely tight wrapping the elder had insisted upon. The desire to just collapse face down on the floor was almost overwhelming, and Fuu fought against it. She was hurt, true, but the abuse inflicted on her was nothing compared to what her two companions had endured to help her. Fuu owed them her very life, and she couldn't leave them to the ministrations of another.

Taking a gasping, shaky breath Fuu bent over to pick up her basket of supplies and sat next to the first, more severely injured man. Mugen. She remembered the hard and unflinching stare he had raked over the two madmen when he had miraculously appeared in the ruined church and calmly stated he was taking her back. At the time, even with blood dripping from his right cheek from three long gashes and wet hair plastered to his head, Mugen had been her beautiful deliverance from torture. Now, slashed and gashed, broken and bruised, injured in a dozen ways including a gun shot wound, it seemed impossible that he still lived.

'Have some faith in me, will ya. I'm not gonna die.'

Mugen had said those words to her when she refused to leave him behind. Tears welled in her eyes, and Fuu leaned close to whisper to the unconcious man.

"I believe in you. Please...please wake up again and come back."

Fuu lifted Mugen's head into her lap and briefly stroked delicate fingers over his unhurt left cheek before picking a small bowl of tea from her basket. The elder had said it contained ginseng and other herbs to help strengthen the man and ease some of his pain. Fuu placed the edge of the bowl to Mugen's mouth and tried to coax his lips into opening by parting them gently with her fingers. It seemed to work, and Fuu poured in a little of the tea. Even in his comatose state Mugen's body responded to the offering and he swallowed. Fuu was patient and kept up the process until all the tea was consumed. After it was gone she tried to lift Mugen's head from her lap to tend the other man, Jin, but a low moan stopped her. Mugen twisted on the floor, turning his face into the thighs pillowing his head and tangled his right hand in her kimono to keep her close.

Fuu pressed her lips together to stifle a cry and stroked his face to soothe. For several long minutes she let Mugen hold her there while she caressed him and threaded slender fingers through his spiky, black hair to rub his neck. He unconsciously accepted the comfort the young woman tried to give and gradually became still. Fuu watched his chest rise and fall in an easier rhythm and her eyes burned. She knew without a doubt that had Mugen been awake he would never have shown this kind of vulnerability or need to anyone.

Fuu managed to disentangle herself from the tanned hand to care for her other companion. She looked into the pale face of the ronin while feeding him some of the same tea. Jin was cooperative but frowned often in his deep sleep. Fuu also ran her hands down his face and long hair, but stopped as soon as his frown smoothed into a more peaceful expression. It didn't seem right to her to continue touching the stoic, intensely private man when he wasn't awake to permit it.

Fuu's gaze flicked back and forth between her two friends and clasped her hands tightly in prayer.

'Please,' she pleaded silently. 'Let them live, let them stay.' She focused her eyes on Mugen's scarred face. 'Please, let me...' And stopped. They had fulfilled their promise to her. They had saved her life. She couldn't ask them for anything more...but she could wish.

"Fuu-chan," the elder's voice came to her from the doorway. "It is time."

Fuu hesitated a moment more to reassure herself that each man appeared only to be sleeping before getting to her feet. She held her arm over her sore ribs and acknowledged the elder with a nod. There were other things required of her this day before rest. The living had been tended. It was time to bury the dead.

To be continued? 


	2. Chapter 2

A week of burning exhaustion followed as both men remained in their deep, healing sleep. Fuu seldom slept and her eyes were gritty from fatigue. She changed dressings, applied herbal salves, trickled tea and water down stubborn throats and bathed fevered brows. Sometimes she was rewarded with a groan or a sigh. For the most part, though, they just lay there.

"Fuu-chan, I hear voices!" The elder exclaimed as they hurried to the room.

"Oh, please," she breathed and shoved open the door.

There they were, her friends, awake. They were beaten, battered, bruised...and beautiful. They were also very hungry. Fuu laughed aloud, only too happy to grant Mugen's usual blunt request for food. She sat on her heels between them watching them eat. She was too happy and too tired to say anything and just marveled at the miracle of their recovery.

"Fuu?" Jin questioned softly. He had glanced her way and noticed her glassy, vacant expression. "Are you okay?"

The young woman smiled a little and slid bonelessly to the floor.

"What the hell?" Mugen put his bowl down and shook her foot roughly. "Wake up!"

The elder eyed the tanned man a little sourly and cleared his throat to get their attention. "Ahem, young ...masters. Fuu-chan has cared for the two of you like children this past week. She's exhausted."

Both men looked faintly embarrassed at that and looked down at the petite woman sprawled in a heap on the floor. Jin gently rolled her to her back. Absently touching the bandaging over his wound he frowned thoughtfully.

"I...don't think I can move her right now," Jin admitted reluctantly.

"Me either. Left arm not working well, you know."

Both men slid their gaze to the wizened old man watching them.

Mugen snorted out a laugh. "Yeah, right."

The elder drew himself up indignantly. "I will make Fuu-chan more comfortable. You two will take advantage of the hot spring and bathing housedown the path from here. It will help the soreness and stiffness and..." His old eyes glittered with malice at the tanned man. "You reek."

Jin looked even more embarassed while Mugen simply radiated hostility at being told to bathe like a child. Nevertheless, both men rose from their crossed-leg positions with barely stifled groans. The elder watched them sway and shuffle out the door, Mugen cursing under his breath at the distance to the bathing house. When they were gone the elder moved to rearrange Fuu's limbs more comfortably, loosened her obi and placed a small round pillow beneath her head.

"Oh, Fuu-chan," he muttered. "You are the only daughter of a samurai. I think your father would have wanted more for you."

At the bathing house both men shucked the pieces of their tattered clothing and sank into the hot spring. Mugen was content to just sit there up to the neck in the hot, soothing water, but Jin dunked his own black head and reached for a cake of soap found in the bathing house. He slowly worked a lather into his mane of tangled silk, removing all traces of blood and sweat before soaping his aching body. Then he just relaxed in the water, not noticing that Mugen had moved very close and was leering mischieviously.

A tanned hand closed around some of the inky black locks, pulling them slightly. Jin blinked water from his eyes and looked into a smirking face.

"Mugen, what are you doing?" He hissed.

The smirk broadened. "Just wondering how you keep your hair so long and pretty as a girl's. Got a bit of a feminine side, ne?"

Black eye narrowed dangerously. "Mugen, do you remember that I said I no longer wanted to kill you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I changed my mind," Jin growled between his teeth, the threat evident in his tone.

Mugen pulled the hair in his hand. "With what?" He sneered. "Your katana is gone and I have no blade either."

Jin closed his eyes quickly and Mugen released the hair as a spasm of real grief rippled over the pale face at the mention of the lost sword.

"Idiot. Doesn't matter to me that you prefer to look like a damned woman. Your hair is almost as pretty as Fuu's."

Jin reopened his eyes and kept his back to Mugen while he stepped from the spring. He carefully hid the small smile that was tugging on the right side of his lips. Wrapping a towel around his waist he decided it was time for a little payback.

"You think Fuu has pretty hair?" Jin asked, innocently.

Caught off guard, Mugen answered without thinking. "Sure, it's this really deep brown and has these glints sometimes when she's sitting close to the fire or in the sun or..."

Mugen trailed off, chagrined that he had taken the bait. Jin had to duck as a seeming tidal wave erupted from the spring.

"Screw you , fish face!" Mugen was livid.

Jin gave Mugen the first real grin he had ever seen from the man and gathered his soiled hakamas to return to the house.

After Jin left Mugen settled back into the water trying to figure out what had just happened and why he was even mad about it. He scowled into the water as if it held the answer and was withholding it.

'The hell with it' Mugen thought. Obviously, Jin was just insulted by being compared to a woman, even one as skinny and unfeminine as Fuu.

Mugen picked up the soap Jin had left behind and brought it to his nose to sniff. The sandalwood scent wasn't to his liking, but he figured cleaning up a little would be better for his injuries. He was definitely not bathing for the benefit of his companions or to please some shriveled old man.

Back in the little house Jin had found dry clothing left by the old man and a note explaining he had gone to the mainland for supplies. He would be gone a couple of days and asked that Jin watch over Fuu. Jin even found a thong to tie back his hair into his habitual ponytail. Fuu slept undisturbed before the fire, and Jin rolled out a mat for himself. He wasn't at all happy with how weak he felt but resigned himself to a recovery period. With a sad sigh, he rubbed his hands over the ruin of his daisho. All that remained of his katana was the hilt and a short piece of broken blade. Jin shoved it out of his line of vision, turned to face the fire and closed his eyes.

Mugen returned late in the evening. He didn't immediately seek a mat for himself but instead sat next to Fuu. The old man's comment about Fuu caring for them all week wasn't setting well with the loner. No one had ever cared for him before and it left him uneasy to know she had been. His mind replayed some past events. Mugen stared into the fire and images flickered through his brain.

Fuu tending his slashed palms. Fuu crying when she found him washed up on the beach after the betrayal. Fuu waiting expectantly beside him while he lay there plotting revenge. Fuu throwing herself over his body and begging the blind assassin not to kill him. Fuu helping him back to the hut and patching him up again. Fuu with tears in her eyes when she refused to leave him alone. And finally, Fuu leaning over him and calling him when he thought he was dying. After that was some vague feelings of cool fingers on his cheek, whispered pleas and the scent of flowers.

Mugen pulled his gaze from the fire to look at the small woman beside him. He reached out a hand and turned her face more fully into the light. Her usually shiny hair was tangled and straggling around her face. Mugen could see the dark swelling around her left eye and bruises blooming on her face and neck. Where her kimono was loose he could glimpse tight wrappings much like his own. Anger twisted in his guts. He might have gotten her free, but he hadn't gotten there in time to keep them from hurting her pretty badly. Mugen just hoped the bastards were suffering eternally in their own personal hells. He rubbed his knuckles over his breastbone trying to erase an unfamiliar feeling gnawing at him.

Fuu startled Mugen from his reverie. She was twisting in her sleep, caught in the throes of a nightmare. A thrashing arm hit him in the side and Mugen drew back with a hiss of pain. He pinned the arm but Fuu only fought more wildly, still asleep.

"Mugen, Mugen!" Fuu cried out in despair.

The tanned man was at a total loss. There wasn't a single thing in his life experiences to give him a clue what to do now. He looked over at Jin, but the ronin hadn't moved. No help there unless he asked for it. Holding Fuu down wasn't working, and Mugen didn't think shaking her would do much good either. The woman's struggles grew more frantic and she called for him again.

Mugen just gave in. He lay down behind Fuu and wrapped his good arm around her, pulling her tight to his chest.

"I'm here. You're safe. I'm here." Mugen whispered into her ear. "I've got you. They can't hurt you anymore. I'm here, Fuu."

Fuu burrowed into his chest and calmed somewhat only trembling occasionally. This close, Mugen could smell her flowery scent. He started to get drowsy himself and tucked the woman more comfortably under his chin all the while whispering reassurances. Oblivion claimed the mismatched pair and it was quiet. On the other side of the fire the quietly watching ronin quit observing through the screen of his dark lashes and tried to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

False dawn lightened the night sky to a pearly gray hue. As was his habit, when not half-dead, Jin rose from his bed to meditate outdoors. It was the only time of day Jin would be sure he was left alone and he had heavy thoughts to ponder that day. He knew that none of them could stay on the island for very long. It wasn't going to be safe. Eventually the shogunate would learn their assassin was dead and his job incomplete. Fuu would be in danger as long as she remained alive. Jin and Mugen were both considered criminals with a hefty bounty for each of them. Not to mention he was sure that more former students of Enshiro would continue to hunt him. This could only be a brief respite for them.

There was no peace in the dawn for Jin. He considered going back to bed until he remembered the two entwined in sleep. Jin sighed heavily. He had known for some time that Fuu had deep feelings for Mugen. No mere friendship could account for her shattered reaction when they thought Mugen had been killed. But, gods, she was so young. Even with all that had occurred, Fuu retained her innocence and her wide-eyed adoration went unnoticed by the man who should see it. Jin didn't want to see Fuu hurt but maybe better now than later. He settled down to wait outside the house, deciding that this morning should be a private awakening. At least he was close by if needed. It surely couldn't be long. Those two were ruled by their stomachs and hunger would awaken them soon.

Fuu awoke to the scent of sandalwood and another, more enticing, scent filling her head. Her cheek was pressed to warm tanned skin, and she was held flush to a lean body by one strong arm. She was afraid to move, even to breathe, just in case it was a dream. If it was a dream, Fuu never wanted to wake up. She hadn't felt so warm and safe since her mother had died. Fuu dared to pull herself closer and rubbed her cheek against Mugen's chest. Her fingers trailed down his side to check the dressings then absently moved lower until she realized her palm rested on a bare hip. Fuu was shocked into stillness. The man was nearly naked! Except for his loose towel and the this material of her kimono, nothing separated their bodies. Fuu started to tremble slightly and the arm holding her tightened in response.

Fuu raised her head to see eyes the color of bitter chocolate focused on her. She flushed miserably and her eyes rounded in horror as it slowly penetrated her brain that Mugen had been awake for a while. Pressed so warmly together she could feel as well hear his chuckle when she ducked her head trying to hide.

"This seems to be becoming a habit, " Mugen said.

Fuu didn't answer. She was horribly embarrassed and just wanted to get up so she could leave before the man started to mock her. Her heart and soul were too weak to withstand his barbs today. Mugen didn't let her go. Rather, he pulled her halfway across his chest and caught her chin so she was forced to meet his gaze.

"I keep waking up to your pleading eyes hovering over me." Mugen continued. "You seem to be asking for something this morning. Want to tell me what that is?"

Mugen's lazy, relaxed smile blurred her senses and Fuu tried to shake her head in denial but she couldn't. Her only escape was to veil her eyes with her lashes.

"Mugen, please, I...I don't know what you are asking of me."

Mugen narrowed his eyes and searched the pale face for any sign she was teasing or joking. He saw none. Only innocence and confusion shone from her glowing eyes. It touched him someplace deep inside and the unfamiliar ache in his chest intensified. Mugen softened his gimlet stare, smiling encouragingly.

"Let me show you something, little girl." he rasped.

Slowly, and giving her a chance to turn away, Mugen pulled Fuu's face down to his own. He touched his lips to her bruised cheek and lightly trailed them down to her jaw, pausing to lightly kiss the dark tightness there. Encouraged by the way Fuu's fingers tightened on his shoulder, Mugen continued up over her chin to gently graze the corner of her lips. He ran the tip of his tongue over the full bottom lip and the resulting gasp allowed him entrance to the inner sanctum of her mouth. His tongue dipped in softly, touching hers, and wringing another gasp and a small moan from the woman's throat. She wasn't participating, exactly, having no experience and no idea what to do, but allowed the tanned man to explore her mouth freely. Tentatively she touched her own tongue to his and drew it into her mouth to taste. Fuu was rewarded with a low growl of pleasure and the hand holding her head tightened to the point of near pain.

Mugen broke off the kiss to stare at the disappointed moue on Fuu's slightly swollen lips. His heart was thudding and that tightness was back in his chest. He was as confused as his companion and pushed her off gently to sit up. The tanned loner was reeling internally. He had known women, of course. A healthy young man with huge appetites, he thoroughly enjoyed the brothels they had passed on their journey. But those encounters had been paid for, every single one in his life. One small, untutored kiss shouldn't make him feel so...hungry or so...different. Wrestling with these unaccustomed emotions, Mugen paused to run a gentle hand over the young woman's still flushed face. She watched him expectantly and half-closed her eyes against the caress, hoping for another kiss. The first one had excited her and made her wonder if it was supposed to be so warm and tingly at the same time. Fuu truly was very young and innocent.

Mugen had to get out of the room and soon before he succumbed to the unvoiced plea in those big, brown eyes. He ignored the disappointment that entered Fuu's gaze and shakily climbed to his feet to escape the room. His own version of honor was forcing him from the room as his traitorous body hissed recriminations at being denied. Mugen paused to snatch up a pair of dark shorts before opening the door to the outside. Fuu hadn't moved from her spot and seemed to be examining the hem of her kimono with great intensity when Mugen left.

"Sleep well, aite?' Jin's knowing voice came from behind Mugen.

Mugen clenched his jaw to look grimly at the ronin. "Don't risk it, Jin." Mugen answered. "You wouldn't fare very well right now."

Jin surveyed the worn look on the other's face. "I won't interfere, friend, but if you hurt her..."

"I don't plan on hurting her, baka. Just leave me alone today, all right? I'm going to the beach to think." Mugen left the ronin looking after him curiously. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mugen sat on the beach not too far from the place he had almost died. He could still see where his blood stained the rocks. The tanned man wanted to beat his own head against the rocks in an attempt to force his own thoughts into submission. Everything was changing on him, and Mugen wasn't sure he liked all the changes.

What the hell had possessed him to kiss Fuu like that! The girl had turned to him for reassurance and warmth, hadn't she? What the hell was he to take advantage of that? For that matter, when did he develop a conscience?

Gods, he was confused. Added to that he was as hard as rock and could still taste Fuu on his lips. He closed his eyes but that only brought back a vision of caramel colored eyes looking at him through a haze of passion and wonder. Mugen groaned and lurched up from his seat. Without pausing he stepped off the sand straight into the frigid waters of the ocean. He gasped at the sting of salt water in his wounds but stayed submerged until the freezing temperature cooled his heat.

Jin hesitated at the door to the little house, but Fuu's voice reached out to him. "Come back in, Jin. Are you feeling better.?"

"Much, thanks to you, I am told."

"It was nothing. You two went through a lot to save me."

Silence fell between them like a tangible barrier. Jin was used to being quiet, but he was disturbed to see Fuu so nontalkative. He watched while she put together a morning meal. Her movements were slow but sure even though she kept the swollen side of her face turned from him.

"I'm sorry about your father, Fuu." Jin offered lowly.

"Don't be, Jin. From what the villagers said, he deserved to die. He just didn't get to do it as a samurai, only a sick old man. He probably felt only relief."

Fuu placed a bowl and chopsticks in Jin's hands and sat down across from him with her own. She seemed sad as she looked past Jin to the outside. It looked to her like Mugen wouldn't be back anytime soon. Fuu shrugged off her disappointment and started on her food.

"He will be back later," Jin offered, guessing at her thoughts.

Fuu flushed a bit. "I'm sure he will."

They ate without speaking again. Fuu placed Mugen's portion where it could be easily found and took the used dishes and some clothing to the hot spring for cleaning. Jin followed her for lack of anything better to do. Besides he was concerned about Fuu's continuing listlessness. At the spring Jin noticed that she had dropped her burdens and was on her knees holding herself up with trembling arms. Fuu's shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Jin kneeled beside her and pulled the sobbing woman into his arms. "It's okay to let it out, Fuu."

As if his words were a release Fuu abandoned herself to her grief, wailing aloud with everything she had been holding back for a week. Most of the torrent was incoherent babbling ranging from anger at her father, pent-up fear relating to her kidnapping, her shock from watching her father murdered. Fuu moaned and cried, begging forgiveness for their hurts on her behalf. Her pain and grief bathed his neck and the top of his borrowed gi. Jin awkwardly patted her back. He couldn't believe one small body could hold so many tears. He was a little afraid the raging emotions would tear the small woman apart.

Mugen trudged wearily back from the beach. As he got closer to the spring tortured cries reached his ears. Mugen shivered a bit. The noise didn't sound human, more like an animal shrieking in it's death throes. He rounded the last corner in the path to find Jin on the ground holding a writhing, wailing pink bundle. Twin stabs of jealousy and guilt pierced his ego. Mugen tried to slip back down the path, but Jin had already seen him. He was beckoning urgently to Mugen and mouthed 'Help me.'

Fuu didn't register the transfer from one pair of arms to another. She was too far gone in her miasma of grief to notice anything. She didn't feel gentle calloused hands removing her kimono. She didn't feel herself being slipped into the hot spring and moved to rest between shorts-covered legs. Her head lolled back against a smooth tanned chest, eyes wide-open and staring at nothing.

Mugen washed Fuu with a cake of flowery scented soap. Jin had found it among her belongings and brought it to the spring. He would have assisted, but a single possessive growl from his pirate friend gave him reason to retreat to the house. Fuu made no protest as the soap glided over her skin and was lathered in her hair. She blinked slowly from time to time but didn't make a sound. Because it was like handling a life-size doll Mugen felt no desire at all performing the intimate absolutions. He cleaned her up and mentally catalogued every mark on the fair skin. Each bruise fueled his easily riled temper. However, his touch remained gentle. Washing complete Mugen wrapped the unresponsive body in thick towels and turned back to the house. Fuu's light weight was only a slight strain to his healing left arm.

"We can't stay here, Mugen." Jin said to the man busily inhaling his food.

A grunt. "Figured that."

"Fuu can't stay here, either."

"Know that too." A satisfied belch followed. "Gotta plan?"

Jin fiddled with the end of his ponytail. Mugen raised a split eyebrow at the mannerism. Jin noticed and folded his hands in his lap.

"When the old man returns I'll ask him to help outfit us," Jin said thoughtfully. "Then we return to the mainland...all of us together."

"All of us together, huh?" Mugen questioned.

Jin gestured towards the woman huddled before the fire in her towels. "Fuu still needs protection. She needs us...needs you." His cheeks tinted a faint pink when he continued. "And I guess we need each other until our full strength returns."

The two men talked, both proposing and rejecting various destinations and plans until dusk settled. Preparing for bed Mugen spooned against Fuu's back. He would protect her from the demons in her nightmares. Jin sat facing the only entrance, his remaining short sword in his lap. He watched over his two friends until his eyes closed in weariness.

A/N Too mushy? Naw. I mean, after all, they almost died. Stick with me, people, things are going to start to get interesting once Fuu's personality comes back. VERY interesting. What will it take for Mugen to realize he deserves love? Stay tuned... 


	5. Chapter 5

Four weeks on the road traveling south. Nothing new about that except they were able to stay in an inn each night in part due to the sack of gold ryu given them by the elder. Jin had tried to protest when the elder had pressed it into his hands after they discussed leaving the island, but the elder had brushed off his protests. He said that it could be considered an inheritance for Seizou's daughter. His only request that the two men continue to keep her safe.

The daughter in question was trailing a bit behind Jin with Mugen following behind her. She watched the road and never questioned either man about their destination. Fuu moved when she was told to, ate when they all did, bathed by herself with only the mildest of suggestions, and slept firmly wrapped in Mugen's arms every night. Other than yes, no and thank you, she didn't speak, let alone argue. Her behavior was beginning to wear on the nerves of her companions. Jin was growing more concerned every day and Mugen was getting downright pissed. The girl he had finally started to see as a woman was being as submissive as a child. He wanted to shake her or smack her to get a response, then immediately squelched the notion. Fuu had been hurt enough, but there had to be some way to get through her walls.

"Oi, Jin!" Mugen called ahead. "Let's stop at the next town, ne? I want a drink and some action. There has to be a brothel around here somewhere."

Jin closed his mouth with a snap of teeth when he realized his jaw had dropped. "We can stop if you want, Mugen."

"Great! I could use a bath and a massage, maybe something more. Okay if I leave the zombie with you tonight?"

"Hmm, yes, Fuu can stay with me." It was obvious to Jin that enforced celibacy had snapped Mugen's mind. "If that's what you think you need to do."

"Damned straight." Mugen stretched both arms with a pop, heartened that he could do it without pain now. He grinned widely. "Let's pick up the pace then."

Neither man, both adept warriors, saw the blindingly fast movement of the pink whirlwind that attacked, tackling Mugen to the ground. Delicate hands grabbed handfuls of spiky black hair and slammed his head into the hard dirt, each slam punctuating words from a voice gone rusty with disuse.

"HOW" slam "DARE" slam "YOU" slam slam "even THINK of going to a brothel and who do you think you are, calling me a zombie!" slam slam slam.

Mugen yowled in pain and captured Fuu's wrists to defend himself. He looked up into the heaving bosom and crimson red face of the wrathful woman. For a moment Mugen thought she looked like an avenging angel. Fuu shrieked in anger and twisted one hand free to reach for the tanto tucked in her obi. Her hand patted around her waist and it was only Mugen's sheer dumb luck that the small blade was in Jin's possession.

Mugen rolled them in the dirt until he was above Fuu straddling her hips with her arms pinned to her sides. She kicked furiously, but Mugen only smiled down into her eyes. "Welcome back, Fuu."

Then he kissed her and this time it was no gentle kiss meant to introduce an innocent. Mugen swallowed her indignant scream and thrust his tongue inside her mouth to engage hers in a furious duel. Fuu was a quick learner and fought back just as hard until they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Ahem." They both turned to look at Jin. He seemed both appalled and a little amused. His right eyebrow was twitching spasmodically. "Can we get into town and off a public road now?"

Mugen jumped to his feet and hauled Fuu to her own. "Sure." He cackled madly, brushing himself off and made Fuu yelp by smacking his palm across her backside. "Dusty." He said, unrepentantly.

They reached the next town well before sunset and were able to get a room fairly easily. Jin went out to grab a meal for all of them, leaving Mugen and Fuu alone. Just to be on the safe side, Jin kept her tanto tucked inside his own gi. She was still angry and glaring daggers at the pirate. The annoying smirk anointing his face meant he was feeling pleased with himself, and Jin was fairly sure that Fuu wasn't done with him yet. A shame, really, Jin thought. He was getting used to having Mugen as a friend, but he shrugged it off. The least he could do was feed his friend before his untimely death at the hands of the pint-sized terror he had reawakened. Then his lips quirked in a little smile. It was good Fuu was back. Life was certainly going to be interesting for a while.

"Aww, c'mon Fuu, I was only joking!" Mugen called through the door to the bathing room. Silence was his only reply. "Heh, back to the silent treatment again."

Mugen rolled out a futon and flopped his body down on it. He licked his lips and savored the taste lingering there. Very sweet. Now what to do? Mugen crossed his legs in the air and lazily bounced a foot up and down. He wasn't given very long to think, however. Fuu returned from the bathing room looking fresh and sulky. She crossed the room to kneel before Mugen and the battle-hardened warrior very nearly flinched from the speculation in her eyes. Fuu reached out a hand to draw her fingers down his scarred cheek. Mugen's eyelids closed slowly at the gentle touch.

"Wha..?"

Soft lips closed over the rest of his question. Then the question itself just leaked out of his brain. Fuu nibbled one corner of his firm lips, coaxing them to open. Her small pink tongue dipped in delicately to brush against his before lapping against the roof of his mouth and the inside of his cheeks. Fuu pulled back to survey the handsome face below her, pleased with her efforts.

"What was that about?" Mugen asked after his brain finally engaged again.

"That was thank you for watching over me every night."

"Thank me again."

Fuu flushed prettily. "Jin will be returning with dinner."

"So, he can go on another errand." Mugen smirked suggestively.

Fuu's next words turned the smirk into gaping, openmouthed shock.

"Mugen, I love you."

Mugen opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"Mugen?" Fuu reached out to him nervously, but he jumped away from her touch. She dropped her hand back to her lap to twist her kimono.

"Sorry, Fuu. You can't, I can't"

"Of course I can, you ass!"

"No, I can't let you. You...you're too...you wouldn't...I gotta get some air."

Mugen stumbled out the door and slipped away into the night. Fuu sat there, unmoving, until Jin returned.

"Fuu? Mugen? Double-shrimp tempura." Jin hesitated in the doorway, seeing only Fuu. "Do we need to hide the body?"

Fuu burst into tears.

Jin sighed. "Idiot pirate." 


	6. Chapter 6

Mugen didn't return that night or the next day. His companions were worried, of course, but he had done this before. Now healed, he was back to being restless and unpredictable. As the days passed, Fuu became increasingly grateful that Jin was not a talkative person. He never pressed for an explanation for her tears that night nor did he ask her anything about Mugen. She figured Jin knew everything anyway. He was never one to say much, but he observed everything. 

Fuu's emotions were in a whirl. She decided that maybe blurting out her feelings to Mugen hadn't been such a good idea. He probably thought she was trying to get a commitment from him Fuu grumbled to herself. Sure, sometimes she thought having a husband and children was what she wanted, but if that were to happen, there would probably be no more adventures for her. Fuu really enjoyed the traveling life with her two friends even if it wasn't exactly carefree. They were always ever wary of an attack from anywhere. Wanted fugitive. That title applied to her was enough to make Fuu snicker, but it did give her an idea.

"Jin?" Fuu said hesitantly later.

The ronin had been quietly polishing his new swords and looked up at her words, a little surprised. Fuu hadn't initiated a conversation in days. She had spent a great deal of time just sitting still and thinking to herself. Many times he had watched emotions play across her face as she listened to some internal conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Jin, when you were a student at the dojo, I know you learned more than just the art of the sword. I've seen you fight without it too. I was wondering...I was hoping...could you..." Fuu faltered a bit.

"What is it you want of me, Fuu?" Jin was a little curious now.

"Teach me to defend myself." She said it in a rush.

Well, that was unexpected. "You know Mugen and I will protect you, Fuu. What is this all about?"

"You can't be with me every hour of every day, you know. You guys have been wonderful, but someday I'm going to have to stand on my own. You have to admit that I seem to get into a bunch of trouble even when we are together. I've lost count of how many times I've been kidnapped during our journey." Fuu then finished a bit bitterly. "I never want to feel that hopeless and helpless again."

Jin digested this in silence. It was true that Fuu was a magnet for trouble, but Jin did not consider himself a teacher. Before his master's death, Jin had taken over some of the classes at his request, but he hadn't much experience in that area, and he had certainly never taught a woman. His first thought was to refuse, but Fuu was looking at him so hopefully. Jin sighed and ran a finger up the bridge of his nose, absently pushing up glasses that were no longer there.

"If that is your wish, then I will try."

Fuu wanted to throw her arms around his neck and hug him in gratitude, but Jin was still untouchable to her. Instead she hugged herself and smiled at him like she hadn't in over a mouth. It was enough that Jin turned up the corners of his mouth slightly.

"Then let us begin, Fuu." Jin rolled up all the futons against the walls for more room. "You need to remove the kimono so you can move more easily."

Was he serious? Fuu noted the faint blush on the pale cheeks and decided he must be. She unbelted the garment and folded it carefully away and stood before him in only her white undergarments. By then Jin was composed again and eyed his new student thoughtfully. She was petite, yes, but size wasn't always the deciding factor.

Jin led Fuu through a series of katas, explaining that each fluid movement was actually a strike, kick or block. He went on to explain the various ways to break a hold while telling her it was best if she never allowed an enemy to get their hands on her. In that situation size would matter. They worked for hours and Fuu picked up the basics very quickly. She argued vehemently against it when Jin would have stopped for the day.

"Attack me," Fuu challenged, then gasped at the speed with which Jin moved.

Fuu managed to block a few strikes from the man, but Jin was a master and not some street thug. Within seconds he had her arms pinned with one hand behind her back and his other arm encircled her neck pulling her tight to his chest and effectively immobilizing her. Jin opened his mouth to point out her mistakes when he felt the cold sting of metal pressing against his throat. A cruel hand had his pony tail twisted tightly in its fist.

"Let her go now, " Mugen's voiced hissed menacingly in his ear.

Jin released Fuu and she turned around to gape at the wild haired man. Jin stood utterly still with Mugen's blade pressed tightly enough to his neck to draw a fine line of blood. Mugen's face was a mask of absolute killing rage. He jerked savagely on the handful of ponytail.

"What the fuck is going on here?'' Mugen spit out, his eyes raked over the partially dressed woman before him who was panting and flushed with exertion.

"Mugen, let him go." Fuu placed a soft hand on his taut sword arm. "I asked Jin to teach me to defend myself"

Mugen shoved the ronin away from himself and disgustedly sheathed his sword. The narrowed look in Jin's eyes let him know that such ignorance would not go unpunished later. Well, he was just fine with that. He was spoiling for a fight just now. He turned on Fuu and she jumped at the anger directed toward her. Mugen reached for her, intent on checking for injury, then hissed when she blocked his hand with a stinging strike.

"I'm fine, you jackass. I'm going to bathe."

Fuu scooped up her clothing and took a basket of sundries to the next room. Her stiff movements betrayed her pique. Mugen let her go, wanting to follow her, but letting his pride keep him where he was.

"Where have you been, Mugen?"

"I owe you no answer, baka."

"You made her cry again, you lowly worm."

"She thinks she loves me." Mugen whispered, the pain of that admission slipping through his facade. "You know she can't possibly."

"Fuu has grown up, Mugen." Jin sat down, crossing his legs casually. "I believe she knows what she wants. Who are we to tell her her own mind? Fuu knows exactly who and what you are, even if she doesn't know all of your past. The time we have spent together has given her a great deal of insight into both of us. If she has offered you the gift of her heart, then you are foolish to turn her away."

Mugen shook his head. "Kohza..."

"That girl was just a manipulative little bitch." Jin retorted. He was still angry that the girl had managed to persuade him to kill her brother. "She used whatever angle necessary to get someone to take care of her, even resorting to murder and betrayal. "Fuu is not like her, not in any way. She asked me to help her to be stronger. She doesn't want to be dependent on us. She would rather be a partner than a liability."

Mugen was actually listening to Jin without speaking, a feat unto itself. Jin huffed impatiently. "If you want her, you had better tell her, my friend. Fuu can live without us, without you. Do you really want that? Now that you two are my friends, I realize how alone I was all my life. I'll never go back to that. Are you going to be brave enough to accept her gift or are you going to run like a coward."

"You bastard!" Mugen raged.

Jin dodged the punch easily and headed for the door. "I'm going for some saki, a treat I don't often indulge in, but you can drive a man to drink. Remember my words."

Mugen stood alone in the room mulling over everything said. No, Fuu was not like Kohza. She wasn't like any woman he had ever known. She was brave, loyal and trustworthy. Added to that, Mugen couldn't seem to lose the memory of her kisses, both innocent and heated. They hinted at joy and peace at the same time, and they made him tremble. Mugen pulled at his own hair and rubbed his knuckles over his breastbone. That gnawing feeling was back and worse than ever. He absolutely hated the indecision he felt. He had always strolled through life never caring what happened next. When the hell had that changed?

Growing angrier, Mugen put his hand on the sliding door to the bathing room. Let her see the real me, he thought. Then we'll see what she really wants.


	7. Chapter 7

Fuu looked up, startled, when Mugen shoved his way into the bathing room. The bath was an intricate affair since they were staying in a nice place. The tub itself was a huge round wooden recess in the floor with a wooden chute at the top to let in hot water from the hot spring behind the inn. Several benches around the room held various brushes, sponges and towels. The area around the tub was carpeted in some coarse matting. It was altogether a decadent place filled with little luxuries, but Mugen couldn't have cared less. His whole attention and sharp, predatory gaze was fixed on the small woman on the other side of the tub. Fuu was watching him warily with those big dark-honey eyes. She bent her knees to her chest to conceal her body.

"Mugen, what are you doing in here? I told you I was not hurt, so can you leave me to finish my bath?"

Mugen continued forward like a hunter stalking his prey. "Oh no, We have other unfinished business." His right hand tangled in Fuu's hair, pulling her head back to force her to look him fully in the face. "I'm here to sample what you have to offer."

Fuu was starting to feel a little frightened. Mugen sounded different, nothing like the man who had held her during the night. He didn't even sound like the man who battled his way through any foe with cocky bravado and sarcasm. He sounded...wicked and relentless and the look in his eyes made Fuu tremble with trepidation. She darted her eyes to the closed door and heard Mugen laugh lowly under his breath.

"Dojo boy has gone out drinking. Since more than one drink plows him he won't be back before morning."

"Let me go!" Fuu pleaded.

Mugen released his hold on her hair, but only to vault into the bathing pool fully clothed. Fuu tried to slap at him and Mugen captured one frail wrist then the other, holding them both captive with one large hand behind her back. She tried to kick out at him and he simply slid between her thighs where she couldn't effectively get to him. Fuu felt very vulnerable and exposed in her naked state. Her breasts were fully visible and upthrust against a hard chest from the position of her arms. Scratchy cloth was rubbing her in the most sensitive places when she struggled. Mugen pressed harder into her body and noted her confused look when his erection brushed against her. Innocent, indeed. The tanned pirate ground his teeth, narrowed his focus and used his free hand to pull Fuu's head down in a savage kiss.

Heated lips ravaged soft, trembling ones, nipping and biting, demanding entrance. Mugen sucked her full lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it hard. Fuu gasped and he forced his tongue inside to taste and explore every inch of the warm cavern. Fuu could barely breathe from the invasion. She couldn't respond and couldn't get away. Mugen's hand drifted down from her head to her neck and lower to cup the weight of a breast. Calloused fingers rolled the nipple until it contracted into a tight bud then they pinched none too gently. Fuu moaned lightly in pain into Mugen's mouth and the man flinched inwardly, but switched to the other breast and circled the other nubbin.

Fuu tried to thrash her head. This is Wrong! her mind screamed. Mugen wasn't in there to make love to her. There was no softness in his touch, no regard for her lack of experience. He wasn't even allowing her to touch him, keeping her hands prisoner. Mugen wasn't sharing anything. He was taking her body whether she wanted him to or not. Her whole body began to shake and she closed her eyes tightly, trying in some way to escape. The groping hand slid down the soft skin of her belly and trailed through wet curls to brush her moist entrance. Fuu jerked convulsively as Mugen splayed his fingers over her and slid one finger into her tight heat.

The feel of the woman pinned beneath him was starting to cloud Mugen's mind, and the overwhelming hunger to bury himself in her little body was overriding his senses. Never stopping the ravenous taking of her mouth, Mugen jerked his shorts down and kicked them away. He positioned himself between her spread thighs and released her mouth. His gaze burned into her unseeing eyes as he pushed the head of his cock past her nether lips. This was who he was, a pirate, ever ready to loot and wench. Take what he could and live to tell about it. Mugen closed his lips over a rosy nipple and suckled, nipping lightly with his teeth. The body beneath him shuddered.

Mugen groaned at the tightness of Fuu's walls as he pressed in further until he met the barrier of her maidenhead. Her breath was coming in hitches and soft sobs. He pulled back a little, preparing to break through the thin membrane and sink himself to the hilt.

"Mugen, please help me. Don't let this happen."

Fuu's pathetic plea drove an icy spike through his mind and heart. He searched her face in disbelief, but her eyes were tightly closed and tear tracks oozed beneath the lids. The little body shuddered in its waking nightmare and pain tore through Mugen's gut. He was frozen in place and greasy feelings of guilt churned his stomach. In her panic Fuu had called out to the man she loved, the one who protected her. She had called out to HIM and he felt like the lowest bastard creature who ever lived. In trying to make a point he had used her trust and her love as weapons against her, and she still called out for him.

Mugen released the hold on her wrists and brought shaking hands up to her pale cheeks. "Fuu. Fuu, open your eyes."

The gentle tone and the familiar touch on her face registered in Fuu's brain and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. The pain and look of betrayal in her glazed eyes would have wounded an even harder man. Mugen sucked in his breath sharply and slipped from her body.

"Gods, Fuu, I..I'm sorry. I was trying to hurt you, but I..I can't. I can't do this to you." Pride suffocated any other words from the shaken man. He tried to draw the limp form into his arms and offer comfort for his actions.

"No, let go of me, you bastard!" Fuu yelled and struggled violently in his hold. "I don't want you touching me!"

Nerveless fingers turned her loose and Mugen could only sit and watch as Fuu grabbed a sponge and visciously scrubbed at her body, trying to rid herself of the feel of him on her skin. She sobbed in painful gasps and lurched from the tub to grab at several towels, wrapping them like a cocoon and struggled to the door. Dulled chocolate eyes watched her silently when she turned.

"Don't ever touch me again, or I swear I'll run you through with your own blade," Fuu ground out the words. Tears continued to drip down her face. "I trusted you. I loved you!" Fuu covered her mouth over an anguished cry.

Mugen started to lift one hand to her then just let it fall back into the water to find his shorts. He pulled them on and hauled himself from the tub. Mugen could hear the muffled crying in the next room. Mission accomplished, he thought, guess I really am the lowest of the low. He had proved that he couldn't be loved. That's what he had wanted, right? So why did he feel like crying himself?

Rubbing his hands down his face, Mugen stepped back into the main room to find Fuu fully dressed and sitting with her chin on her knees, staring into the glow of the fire. He walked past her to retrieve his sword and she cringed away from him. The gesture stabbed at his already wounded soul. Gods, he wanted a drink. He wanted a fight. he wanted to scream.

"I'm going to find Jin." Mugen told the young woman. Maybe he'll kill me now, he thought.

"Go to hell for all I care."

Mugen made a second abortive attempt to reach out to Fuu, but she refused to look at him. He ground his teeth together and left to seek out the ronin. Maybe some saki would burn out the pain in his chest. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N My, did I ever upset some people with that last chapter. If the site had allowed me, I would have made sure ANGST was included in big, block letters, but two choices is all I got. So, hope this makes up for any distress caused by the last chapter.

Warning: Lemon, lemon, lemon

Mugen left the inn to search for his other companion (he still had trouble thinking of the other man as a friend) in the town. Gone was his familiar cocky strut. At the moment he felt dejected and shuffled along the street with his sword sheath banging into his back. Mugen hadn't meant to hurt Fuu. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he had tried such a low tactic. It rankled his pride a bit. Never in all his life had he ever forced a woman. Okay, yeah, most of his sexual encounters were paid for, but the women were always willing.

Mugen was still trying to wrap his mind around the enormity of his actions when he spotted a certain blue gi. Jin was sitting at a table of the local drinking establishment staring solemnly into a half-empty cup of saki. His eyes were slightly unfocused and a smeary smirk graced his lips when he realized Mugen sat across from him.

"Kiss and make up, Baka?"

Mugen rolled his eyes. Gods, the ronin was tanked. He had to be to spout nonsense like that and have his guard down enough to show some facial expression. Mugen gave the saki jug an experimental shake...still almost full. Jin truly could not handle alcohol and Mugen wondered again at the other man's lifestyle before flagging the server for another cup. He tossed coin down and, tucking the saki and cups inside his haori, he hauled Jin up by the collar to guide him out the door.

"C'mon, lightweight," Mugen said, amusement overtaking his black mood. "You've had enough for tonight."

Jin didn't protest, just drew his brows together to try and look intimidating. (A difficult task when he still couldn't quite focus his eyes well.) He huffed softly and slowly summoned his dignity to push ahead of Mugen to leave.

Fuu sat, eyes open but unseeing, before the fire. Her heart ached as she continued to dwell on Mugen and what had happened in the bath. She touched her fingertips to her swollen lips and felt a single tear slip down her cheek. Damn the man! What was so wrong with him that he would try to take what she would have GIVEN to his stupid ass freely? Hadn't she told him she loved him? Hadn't she shown him that she wanted his touch? Why had he pulled away from her and then rushed back to jump her like a madman? Was he trying to change her feelings for him to hate or anger?

Fuu sat up straight with a gasp. Of course, that was it! Then she wilted again. But, why? Well, it didn't matter. No matter how rotten he acted, Fuu had always been able to see through him. The tanned pirate would be mortified if he knew that she had always been able to see his good side. Hadn't he once again saved her when she called for him even if it was saving her from himself? Mugen had feelings for her, Fuu was sure of it.

She stretched a little, hissing at the stiffness in her arms and the twinges in her lower body. Stupid jerk! Mugen hadn't really hurt her, just scared her a little, she realized. What really made her angry was that she felt, somehow, unsatisfied. She wanted to finish what Mugen started but on her terms. She wanted to show him what love felt like and not just heat and lust. Going to roll out a futon, her eyes gleamed with a new determination. Fuu was planning on giving Mugen the shock of his life and he would have no choice in the matter.

The man in question was busy dragging along an uncooperative samurai. Jin kept reaching for the saki Mugen kept just out of reach. Mugen drained half the jug in one swallow and had no problem fending off the uncoordinated movements of the inebriated ronin. He was starting to feel pleasantly warm himself and was amused to no end over his companions antics. He was going to give the rest of the liquor to Jin just so he would have the pleasure of needling the man about his uncharacteristic behavior. Thoughts of blackmail spun through his slightly buzzed mind, but as they approached their room, memories of Fuu being in there caused a bit of panic to churn Mugen's gut. He snatched back the jug from Jin ignoring his slurred and irritated protest. The rest of the potent liquor hit the back of his throat like a cannon ball and calmed him somewhat. Grabbing a handful of slick black ponytail (Jin cursed him soundly with death threats) Mugen let the full weight of the ronin lean against his back so they could stumble up the stairs and to the room. Mugen pushed the ronin in front of him like a shield and slid open the door. Peeking around the staggering form in the blue gi, he saw Fuu apparently asleep on the far side of the room. The second futon was set up near the door and Mugen let the now unconscious ronin slither down on it like a puppet released from its strings. From the look of things Jin was out cold and would likely be that way until late tomorrow.

Mugen took his own futon and rolled it closer to Fuu. Even if she hated him now, and the thought squeezed his heart, he would still protect her in case the demons in her nightmares came to torment her. He laid his spinning head down and heard the woman shift beside him. It was hard, so hard, not to turn and pull her close to him. After a month of sleeping beside Fuu he had gotten used to the feel of her slight body next to his. It surprised him to miss it so much, but he had no right now. He had destroyed that with his own idiotic solution to a big problem.

So absorbed in his own misery, Mugen became distantly aware of a small hand stroking through his hair and the back of his neck. He froze in shock and his eyes slitted open. He was afraid to move in case she wasn't really awake. The touches became bolder until a small hand pressed into his shoulder to move him to his back. Mugen opened his eyes to burning honey colored eyes two inches from his face. Fuu's warm sweet breath caressed his face and the look in her eyes shot a bolt of heat straight to his groin.

"What do you know about love, you ignorant baka?"

The liquor was making it hard to think and Mugen answered honestly. "Nothing. Where I come from there is no love. You fight to live, to be stronger than those who would destroy you. That's it." Even bolder touches on his neck and chest moved aside his haori and white undershirt causing his vision to blur and scrambling his already addled brains. He was helpless against the onslaught on his senses. "No one besides you has ever given a damn about me, let alone try to love me."

Fuu's soft laughter skittered down his spine, adding to the fire in his blood. "I do not TRY to love you. I do love you. Because I love you I know you thought you could just push me away. After all we have been through, I would think you know that I am stronger than that."

Fuu rose over him to straddle his body and placed her knees on his arms to keep them down. She trailed soft kisses over his brow to the corner of his eye and sliding over the bridge of his nose to close the other eye. His hand twitched with the urge to touch her but she wouldn't allow it.

"No, Mugen, we still have unfinished business, you and I. This time I will finish it and when I am done you will know love for the first time. When I finally allow you to touch me it will be because I want it and not before."

Mugen fisted his hands in the futon covering and swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth at her words. Only in the deepest part of his soul would he admit he was afraid. This innocent woman was eliciting responses from him that he had never given another and it unnerved him. Not being in control was making him anxious, but the liquor was loosening his only inhibitions. He wouldn't deny her if it meant she forgave him.

"You have such a beautiful body, Mugen, so hard with such soft smooth skin. Your scars only add an interesting texture to your smoothness. I want to taste your skin."

The husky words were seductive and Mugen shuddered with need. A small pink tongue licked a trail of fire over his jaw and down his chest to circle a flat male tip. He made a small noise and the tongue returned to circle again before drawing it into her mouth to suckle lightly. Mugen's back arched slightly and silently encouraged the exploration. Fuu continued licking and nipping down the flat plane of his stomach pausing wherever it fancied her to suck at a bit of taut skin, leaving a reddened mark that she soothed with swipes of her tongue.

She reached the waistband of Mugen's shorts and hooked two fingers into them. Here her experience was nonexistent and her courage started to fail her until a long low moan made her shiver with a new found power and she hesitated no longer. She eased the shorts down and off until he lay exposed before her eyes. Those same eyes widened a bit at the growing size of the man before her. She rubbed a hand over her lips thoughtfully. Odd that the sight made her feel...hungry.

Fuu turned her face to watch the face of the tanned man and tentatively reached out her tongue to lightly trace an intricate pattern from the base to the tip of his erection. Mugen squeezed his eyes shut tighter and seized a better grip on the futon. He started to pant a little from restraint. Gods, she was torturing him! Fuu smiled, pleased with his reaction and it emboldened her even more. She licked at the shaft a few more times before moving up to the head to circle and dip her tongue into the slit. The salty fluid that oozed from it confused her for a moment, but it didn't taste unpleasant and she sucked it along with the head into her mouth. The effect on Mugen was electrifying. He arched his back hard and a whimper, yes, a real whimper issued from his panting throat. Growling almost ferally low in her throat Fuu continued to take him in, increasing the suction when it made the body beneath her writhe on the bed. She took her other hand and explored the soft sac at the base of the erection, marveling at the velvety soft skin beneath her fingertips. The combined touches made Mugen buck his hips uncontrollably and Fuu instinctively sat back to look at him.

"Look at me, Mugen" She requested breathlessly. He cracked open his glazed eyes to peer at her. "Has anyone ever made you feel like I do? Has anyone ever wanted to please you without expecting something in return?"

"No, no!" He choked, his desire a raging animal in his breast. He wanted to so badly to touch the innocent angel with the devil's grin sitting on his legs.

"Let me touch you, Fuu! I swear I won't hurt you again. Ahhh!" She stopped his words with a few strokes to his weeping erection. "Please." His face flamed at the near begging tone.

"I won't let you take me, Mugen, but I will let you make love to me."

Taking that as a yes, Mugen pulled the woman down to lay beneath him. He could feel her apprehension despite her bold words and actions. For the first time in his life he wanted to please another person. He wanted to make it good for his partner as well as satisfy his own needs. Had this little woman with her huge heart changed him that much?

Mugen gently pressed his lips to hers keeping the kiss light and allowing her to respond. He lapped at her full lower lip until she opened mouth with a sigh and an invitation. Mugen dipped his tongue into the sweetness of her mouth and savored the taste. He teased her tongue until it joined his in a wild frenzy that left them both gasping for air. His other hand smoothed over both breasts and he placed kisses on the small mounds before licking a nipple and then blowing on it to watch it contract into a small bud of desire. Fuu writhed under his touch and her body implored him for more. Happy to oblige the unspoken plea, Mugen reached down to cover her woman's mound to slide fingers through crinkly hair. Fuu let out a breathy sob when his fingers brushed against his nether lips, parting them to explore the velvet folds. His thumb found a tight button and he drew his calloused skin over it. She moaned loudly and fisted both hands in his hair. Not sure what she wanted she pushed his head down.

Mugen smirked to himself and settled between her creamy smooth thighs to gently spread her petals apart. A single swipe of his tongue from top to bottom and Fuu screamed, the sound muffled by the knuckles she stuffed into her mouth. Mugen continued tasting and nipping at her folds and small bud until she was gasping and moaning and pouring liquid heat into his mouth. The taste of her passion was more intoxicating than the liquor he had consumed earlier and he wanted more, but his aching erection was demanding equal time.

Mugen moved up Fuu's body to give her a searing kiss. He drew back to look into her passion-filled eyes while he slowly pushed himself into her tight, very wet heat. He halted, bracing himself on trembling arms.

"Fuu, is this really what you want?" Eyes dark with want looked back at him. "I can stop now, and you will keep your virginity."

Her slow dreamy smile cracked open the barrier around his heart and her arms reached up to frame his face lovingly. She wrapped her legs around his straining hips.

"I only want you, Mugen. Take my gift that I give out of love for you."

He was completely undone and couldn't deny her. Mugen captured her lips in a gentle kiss and rocked his hips forward, tearing through the filmy membrane until he was seated fully within her. Her small sounds of pain he took into his own mouth and then rained soft kisses over her face and neck until she relaxed against him. When Fuu started to moan and move against him Mugen started an agonizingly slow thrusting into her soft body. The pace increased and their mutual need spiraled higher.

Fuu tossed her head on the futon, amazed at the feelings within herself and felt a tight coiling begin between her legs and spread up her body to her limbs until her fingers and toes tingled. She threw back her head to scream and Mugen covered her mouth with his to taste her climax as her vision danced with sparks before going completely white.

The sudden rhythmic tightening around his erection and the cries of pleasure from the woman pushed Mugen over the edge and he came harder than ever before, his body jerking violently and leaving him without air to breathe. Gods, he thought, I'm dying!

Mugen rolled to the side dragging Fuu to press her tightly to his body.

"Love you." She mumbled sleepily against his neck.

Mugen had no words for her, nothing to express his spinning emotions. At the moment he just savored the feel of her in his arms and prayed that he wouldn't hurt her again. He pulled a cover over them both in case the loudly snoring ronin should awake before them in the morning. He buried his nose into Fuu's fragrant hair and allowed the familiar sweet smell to soothe him until he was drifting to sleep. For the first time in his life he felt complete and it scared him. Mugen pulled Fuu closer and whispered thank you in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Because he was closest to the door and window the first piercing rays of morning sun cruelly woke Jin first. He rolled over in protest to the onslaught and discovered that movement wasn't a good idea either. His throbbing head and queasy stomach were both in full rebellion. On top of that his scalp hurt. Jin had some vague memories of Mugen dragging him around by his ponytail. He sat up cautiously holding his head so it wouldn't shatter and tried to locate his tormentor.

Jin's eyes widened at the sight of two tanned arms locked in an embrace around a naked alabaster back. The covering over the two was almost at waist level, barely offering any modesty. He blinked several times but the vision didn't change. The mahogany head of hair identified the woman as Fuu. Jin stealthily rose to his feet to creep to the bathing room. Whether he felt like he was dying or not he had to get out of that room.

Mugen awoke when Jin slid open the door. Fuu was soft and warm against his chest and he only moved enough to cover them more completely. Fuu murmured something inaudible against his skin and drew his attention to her face. Her lips were reddened and swollen from his rough kisses. The corners of her mouth were turned up slightly and for the first time in weeks Fuu looked utterly relaxed and peaceful. Mugen wondered if she would regret having slept with him the night before. He really hoped not. Even though it was going to make things more complicated he himself would remember the night forever.

'Making love' Fuu had called it, and Mugen had to admit that was more fitting a name than screwing or nookie or getting a piece of ass. So now what was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he could promise her anything. Fuu would be better off with another man, but even as the thought crossed his mind it produced a cold rage within him. Mugen tightened his embrace unintentionally.

Fuu stirred in his hold and raised her head to peer sleepily at her lover. Her cheeks tinted pink, but she smiled shyly at him. Mugen ran his hands possessively down her back. However, he gave no answering smile.

"You need to get up and get dressed before Jin comes back. We're leaving here today."

"Do we have to?" Fuu asked. She reached for his head to draw him to her.

"Yeah, we do." His expression brooked no argument.

Fuu looked a little hurt by the flat tone of voice. Hadn't she touched his heart at all? If anything, Mugen seemed to be withdrawing from her. She reluctantly pulled away from him and donned her clothing, wincing a little from the soreness between her legs.

Mugen dressed quickly and muttered something about food before he left Fuu alone in the room. She stared at the door surprised and disappointed. 


	10. Chapter 10

Late afternoon found the trio traveling again through the forest that bordered the coast. The trees were starting to drop their fall foliage, a sure sign that cold weather was approaching. The coming winter gave them something else to worry about. Traveling in winter was a miserable prospect at best and a deadly endeavor at worst. Only fools or someone absolutely desperate would journey very far from home during the heavy snows this region could get. Already a light frost covered the grassy areas at the break of each dawn. The two men and the woman needed to find a safe place to spend the winter season, preferably a village big enough to conceal them while offering an opportunity for employment. While there was still plenty ryu left, they didn't want to depend on it entirely. Well, at least that was the opinion of the ever practical and controlled ronin.

The same ronin was feeling very agitated this afternoon. Although his senses were dulled by a rotten headache from the evil alcohol drink, Jin couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. He looked back at Mugen to see if the pirate was on edge as well, but the man was scowling at the ground. He had been unusually quiet all day, not even arguing with Fuu when she occasionally stumbled on the rough path. Actually Fuu was being too quiet also. Jin sighed inwardly. Even after the scene he had witnessed that morning, the situation between his two friends was still not resolved. He supposed it was to be expected when concerning two such bullheaded people.

Their path carried them to a river gorge spanned by only a narrow rope suspended bridge. It looked old and not safe. Some of the thin planks were obviously cracked and some were missing altogether. All three eyed it rather dubiously, Jin with a certain trepidation. Bad memories gave him a strong distaste for bridges. They peered over the edge of the gorge to see the river frothing far below. Fuu backpedaled and stood shaking her head vigorously.

"Nuh uh, no way." She said. "There has got to be another way around this gorge. We need to find it because I am not setting foot on that rickety thing."

Fuu planted herself and crossed her arms over her chest obstinately. Mugen grabbed one arm and tried to drag her to the edge.

"Cut the shit, wench! I'm not going to waste hours trying to go around when we can just get across and probably find a good campsite by dark." Mugen shook her lightly. "Now suck it up and move."

"Let go of me, you insensitive ass!" Fuu hollered and twisted in his grasp.

Jin started forward to separate the two when he whirled around with a gasp of surprise. Behind them was a group of black clad assassins. Damn, he thought, too many to fight if Fuu was with them. Looked like it would be the bridge after all. Jin grabbed Fuu's other arm and started across the bridge at a run. Because Mugen still had the woman's other arm he was pulled along. Halfway across, Jin stopped dead and Fuu plowed into his back. Jin stepped further in front of her and drew his katana. Another group of shadow assassins stood on the far side. Danger in front of them, danger behind them. Mugen drew his sword also and shoved Fuu between the two of them and growled curses viciously between his teeth. They were trapped on the swaying bridge.

As the first man set his foot on the bridge Jin yelled "Mugen!" to get his attention and set his katana against the first supporting rope.

"Shit, man, are you fucking crazy!" Mugen yelled back but he didn't hesitate to set his own sword against the remaining support. He pulled Fuu close to his back. "Hang on as tight as you can to me. I need both hands here and I can't help you. Whatever you do, don't let go."

Her fear was almost a tangible thing and it scored his heart, but the absolute trust and faith in him that Mugen saw in her dark honey eyes fired his determination. He would protect her. Mugen looked over at Jin and nodded as he felt Fuu wrap her arms tightly around his waist locking her hands together. He could feel her quaking against his back, but her grip was almost choking the air from him.

The assassins moved in from both sides and the two warriors raised their swords high in the air. The threat gave the assassins momentary pause, but they continued after a beat. They couldn't believe anyone would be stupid enough to try such a desperate move. As the black crows of death closed in Mugen and Jin both gave a defiant cry and brought their blades down simultaneously to sever the ropes. As the support dropped from beneath them Fuu screamed out wildly and tightened her death grip on Mugen.

Mugen twisted around in midair and wrapped one arm around Fuu. He slashed out at the nearest blackclad bodies falling with them. He could see Jin doing the same thing but using both of his swords. Blood fell like rain into the river still far below. Fuu buried her face into Mugen's chest all the while keeping her grip on him. Fear had taken her voice completely and her screams ceased.

The churning water was coming closer and Mugen brought his legs up, trying to enfold Fuu into the protection of his body. He shoved his sword quickly into the sheath on his back and wrapped a second arm around her.

"Hold on!" Mugen yelled, wrapping himself around Fuu as tightly as possible as the water rushed up to meet them.

They slammed into the river with incredible force. The frigid temperature stole their breath and Fuu's first gasp for air filled her nose and throat with water. Panic blanketed her brain but her arms remained locked around Mugen. Mugen struggled to the surface and broke through just to slam into a submerged rock. He grimaced in pain and pulled Fuu's head above water. Mugen swam awkwardly with the harsh current that was pulling them quickly downstream. He was shivering convulsively and he could feel the body heat leaving the half-conscious woman cradled to his chest. Damn, damn, damn, Mugen thought. He had to get them to shore and fast. He pulled hard with his stronger right arm and gradually made some headway until finally at a bend in the river the current abated some and his feet made contact with the rocky riverbed.

Mugen was exhausted and cold to the bone. He picked up Fuu and her head lolled over his arm. A spike of fear shot through the pirate and he hurried as best he could to get them to the treeline. A quick scan of the area showed no sign of either Jin or the remaining assassins. He hoped Jin had made it. As for the assassins, well, screw them. If any survived he was ready to do battle, but first he had to find some shelter. He didn't like the gray stillness of Fuu's face and she had yet to regain consciousness.

A mile further downstream Mugen caught sight of a small frame hut up in a clearing in the forest. A stealthy approach gave no evidence it was inhabited, most likely a summertime fishing hut and not in use. Gratefully, Mugen staggered inside and laid Fuu down to do a search of the building. Luck was with him and he found a couple of torn blankets and a supply of flint and tender as well as some kindling. Whoever owned the fishing hut kept some basic supplies there.

Mugen stripped Fuu of her soaked clothing and rolled her into one of the blankets. A hand against her chest reassured him that she was breathing and her heart was beating normally. He wanted to lay down beside her, but the sun was setting and the temperature dropping quickly. They would need a fire if they were to warm up at all. Mugen ran through the trees around the clearing as much to warm himself somewhat as well as to collect deadfall limbs. His vision was starting to blur by the time he returned to the hut. It took several tries with his shaking hands but he managed to finally get a spark with the flint and carefully added slivers of bark and kindling until a small blaze came to life. He shook his head violently to clear it and kept adding branches until a healthy fire crackled. If any assassins had survived it was possible the fire and smoke would lead them to their prey, but Mugen and Fuu could just as easily die from the cold.

Satisfied the fire could sustain itself, Mugen got out of his own wet clothes and set all the items on fish drying racks to dry by the fire. He pulled Fuu into his lap and roughly dried both their hair with the second blanket. She moaned in protest a few time but didn't open her eyes. Finally Mugen reached the end of his strength. He got under the blanket with Fuu and scooted them closer to the fire. He cuddled the woman close and tried to will his body heat into her chilled flesh.

"Stay with me, Fuu, " He whispered hoarsely. "Wake up. I...I need to know you're okay."

Mugen was getting drowsy as he started to warm up. It seemed like hours before their shivering stopped. Fuu's face took on a healthier color and suddenly she opened her eyes with a strangled scream. Strong arms with achingly familiar tattoos tightened around her and she turned over to bury her hands into black hair. Bitter chocolate eyes twinkled down into her own.

"Mugen," Her voice broke on a sob. "I didn't let go."

"No, you didn't." Mugen rubbed his lips over hers. "But for a minute there I thought I lost you."

Mugen didn't try to express himself with any more words. He covered her mouth possessively and teased until she parted her lips to give him entrance. Mugen groaned lightly at her compliance and slid his tongue in to dance with Fuu's. He pulled back slightly to nip lightly at the corners of her mouth to her jawline then to her ear. Fuu tilted her head to allow him better access and Mugen pressed soft loving kisses down her neck to her collarbone that brought tears to her eyes. He tasted the warm salt when he returned to her lips and raised his head to frown at her.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm...I'm just so glad we made it, but where's Jin? Did he make it?" Fuu cried harder.

"Shh," The pirate soothed. "I'm sure he did. He survived once before, remember? We'll find him at daylight if he doesn't find us first. Don't give him up for dead yet."

Fuu stopped crying and grew quiet. Mugen held her close listening to her breathing until he fell into an exhausted sleep. Fuu snuggled into his warmth and smiled at the man who had saved her yet again.

"I love you, Mugen," She whispered. "And I swear that someday I'll make you realize that you are worthy of love."

Fuu offered up fervent prayers to the gods for Jin's safety and fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thanks again to all my reviewers. This Chapter has been added by special request for my most recent reviewer. Sorry for the long delay.

The small sounds of someone trying to move undetected towards the hut woke Mugen. He pushed Fuu away from him and rose silently, reaching for his sword. The almost soundless footsteps came closer and Mugen shook Fuu lightly to wake her, placing a hand over her mouth to demonstrate the need for silence. She opened her eyes and scooted back against the wall, clutching the ragged blanket to her body.  
Mugen cat-footed to the door and pulled the sword from its sheathe. Fuu held her breath as Mugen kicked through the door to connect solidly with the body outside. She heard a muffled oomph of air leaving the body and a single clang of swords clashing before Mugen's low voice husked in amazement.

"Jin?"

"Hai."

"You made it after all. Damn." Mugen grinned wickedly.

Jin shot back quickly. "Hai, I survived the river and two that fell with me, but now I am in danger of going blind."

"Huh?"

"For Kami's sake, cover yourself, man! I don't need anymore nightmares after tonight."

High-pitched laughter came from inside the hut and Jin smiled wearily.

"I see Fuu is okay, too."

Mugen hauled the ronin to his feet and into the hut. Jin had some wounds that needed attending. A shallow gash hidden in his dark hair trailed blood down the side of his face and dripped down his chin.

"One of them actually got you!" Mugen asked.

Jin gave him an offended glare and actually puffed up in indignation. "Of course not." He snapped. "Rocks in the water."

"Oh, Jin, let me see." Fuu came forward, concern on her face. "This needs to be cleaned."

Mugen took in the sight of Fuu wrapped only in a shred of blanket hovering over the ronin. Something unnamable and vicious rose in his chest and he gritted his teeth.

"Fuu," He grated out. "Your clothes are dry. Go get dressed and I'll take care of this fool's hard head."

"But, it won't take a mo..."

"Get...dressed...Now." Mugen was angry with himself and angry at her and just plain pissed and confused over being angry at all. Hell, she had been custodian of both of their all but naked bodies for a week. It shouldn't be any different. But, damn it, it was and he wasn't backing down now.

Fuu bristled at his growling tone, but moved to the back of the hut to dress after giving Jin a sympathetic look. "Fine." Mugen thought he heard her say 'jerk' under her breath.

Mugen stepped into his own shorts and ripped a shred of blanket into smaller pieces dipping them in a rain barrel outside the door. He gave Jin the first one to wipe his face and used the second to swab through dark hair until the gash was visible. It wasn't too bad and steady pressure stopped the bleeding. Mugen sat back on his heels when done and noticed Jin smirking at him.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" He was instantly on the defensive.

Jin's smirk broadened. "You know, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you jealous." He said it low enough that it didn't reach Fuu's ears.

"What the hell!" Mugen yelped. "You definitely whacked your head good, man, 'cause you are seeing stuff that ain't there."

"No?"

'"No."

Mugen tossed the remaining blanket to Jin and walked over to the other side of the fire to Fuu. He started to sputter when he saw Jin stripping out of his hakamas and gi. Without thinking about it he stepped in front of Fuu.

"Now what are you doing!" Mugen hissed.

"In case you have forgotten, I am cold and wet, too." Jin finished quickly and wrapped the blanket around his waist, tucking the end securely.

Mugen snorted and lay down, pulling Fuu to tuck her in his arms. He glared down at her when he heard her giggling. His gaze softened slightly when he saw that she was focused on his face and not the man with them. Gods! What was happening to him? Mugen was feeling foolish over his reactions, but damned if he would apologize.

"Sleep." He said roughly. "I take the first watch tonight."

Jin was too tired to argue and crossed his legs to sit in his customary position with his swords over his lap. After a bit his head lowered to his chest and his breathing took on a softer rhythm. Mugen stayed alert listening for any sound and held the sleeping woman close.

When boredom threatened to make him sleepy he watched Fuu sleep. He noticed that she kept one hand lightly pressed to his stomach and the other under her cheek. Even asleep, her touch was making him harden with desire. He couldn't deny it to himself any more. He wanted her. He wanted to possess her. He wanted to show her things that were sure to shock her and he wanted to hear her cry out his name while he did. When they came to their next stopping place he was going to make sure they had some privacy. 


	12. Chapter 12

It was safe to say that everyone felt pretty much felt like hell the next morning. Everyone's clothes were tattered and a bit worse for wear. Fuu had lost part of her bundle in the river and couldn't do any repairs. Jin was still nursing the mother of all headaches from his lost battle with river rocks, and Mugen was busy having internal arguments with himself. His two companions occasionally gave him side long glances whenever he would burst out with an explicative or a seeming answer to a silent question.

The remaining ryu had survived the tumble from the bridge and it was decided that they had no choice but to find the nearest town and secure lodging and replace their clothing. Fuu's kimono was in fairly bad shape. There were rents and tears that could easily expose more than she wanted seen and definitely more than Mugen wanted seen. He said nothing about it, merely offered her his dry over shirt and shrugged off her thanks. 

"I say we follow the river for a while. This fishing shack proves that someone must be nearby," Jin said.

Just to be argumentive, Mugen replied, "But is it anyone we would want to run in to?"

Jin sighed wearily, a little tired of Mugen's attitude. "Do you have a better idea?"

Sulky silence followed his question and they picked their way carefully along the river bank. Mugen kept Fuu protectively between himself and Jin, taking the rear guard position to keep an eye on everyone. It also gave him some time to think about recent events. He felt foolish and uncomfortable about his earlier jealousy. Although Fuu undoubtedly had a soft spot in her heart for the ronin, Mugen knew damned good and well that Jin only saw her as an annoying little sister to be protected. Besides, it was to him alone that she had offered her heart and body. She had freely given him her virginity and her love. That alone humbled him and made him feel unworthy, and Mugen had never been humble. It was a new experience and not entirely likeable,

His troubled thoughts occupied his time until they finally came to the edge of a small village. Mugen wasn't expecting the sudden stop and stumbled into Fuu's back. He started to swear at her for his own clumsiness until she turned warm, twinkling brown eyes in his direction and smiled just for him and snuggled into his shirt like it was an embrace. Mugen groaned to himself. This woman-child had no business looking at a ruffian like him with such affection and he had even less right to accept it.

Then Fuu surprised him yet again by taking matters into her own hands when they found a tidy little inn.

"Two rooms, please," she said without hesitation. "And is there a hot spring nearby where my companions and I can clean up and relax?"

The innkeeper approved the two rooms, assuming the men would be staying in one and the young lady in the other. Fuu had other ideas and her slow, seductive smile let Mugen know just what was on her mind. Despite arguing with himself all day he was unable to control the rush of heat caused by the mere thought of holding her slender form against him again. Wicked, wicked girl, he thought. She knows she has me snared.

The single shop in the village was able to supply the trio with some fresh clothing, a sewing kit and some necessities. Fuu picked up a cake of soap that pleased her greatly with its cherry blossom scent. She asked the price and put it back down with a small frown of disappointment. Watching her the whole time, Mugen waited until she had completed her purchases before placing the cake of soap on top of his own choices. He flushed when the old woman taking the money smiled at him and dared to pat his arm gently.

Damn! Was the woman not just making him soft in the head, but softening his appearance as well? He was still a dangerous and deadly man and should appear so to everyone, yet some old bag had just petted him in approval like a child. He stalked back to the inn and tossed the soap at Fuu without a word before heading for the nearest drinking establishment. Surprised into catching the unexpected gift, Fuu stared at it in wonder while the giver tromped away.

Jin observed the byplay silently then cleared his throat. "Perhaps I should go and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"No," Fuu said wisely and a little sadly. "Let him go. He would be mortally offended if he thought I sent you as a keeper. He'll be back later, I'm sure." She rose gracefully to her feet. "I'm going to the spring."

"I don't know that you should be going by yourself," Jin frowned in concern.

"I'll be fine," Fuu assured him. "I have my tanto and I don't want to think of Mugen's reaction if you came as a guard."

Jin let her go with much reservation. A woman alone was just not safe in these perilous times, let alone a woman with a price on her head, but he had to agree with Fuu. The hot headed pirate would likely erupt into violence if he went to the spring with Fuu.

Mugen stared moodily into his drink. His reflection scowled at him from inside the cup. The hard set to his face kept everyone away from him except one scantily dressed woman who approached him boldly. Mugen recognized her type instantly, the town whore without a doubt, his usual fare among women.

"Now you look like a man who needs a little distraction," the woman purred. Despite her best efforts she looked older than her years from hard use and her seduction lines were stale and meaningless. The dullness of her eyes gave evidence of her lack of interest in anything other than making a few coins.

Mugen gave her a lazy perusal and offered her a sip of his drink. This is what I'm fit for, he thought. The woman placed her hand on his thigh and her overly painted lips on his cup. She attempted to look coy as she drained the cup and moved her hand further up Mugen's leg. The pirate recoiled from her touch. It left him feeling tainted. The whore squealed in surprise when he stood up abruptly and shook off her hand. He tossed a few coins in her lap.

"Not interested, lady, but take these for your trouble."

The woman instantly concealed the coins in her clothing and dismissed him immediately, approaching another man. Mugen caught himself shuddering in revulsion and hurried back to the inn.

Only Jin sat on the covered porch polishing his sword.

"Where's Fuu?" Mugen asked.

"She went to bathe."

"And you let her go alone? Baka!" Mugen yelled and raced off towards the spring, his sword banging against his back.

Jin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just one day of peace would be nice," he murmured. "But that's unlikely with those two."

He headed for the spring himself to referee the screaming match that was sure to follow. He was getting tired of being the only apparent adult in their group. 


	13. Chapter 13

Not hearing any screams, just splashing and humming, Mugen slowed his headlong dash and crept stealthily to a fine vantage point above the spring. He was concealed, but he could clearly see the blurry outline of silky smooth ivory skin below the water. Rising tendrils of steam carried the scent of cherry blossoms to him and his annoyance was replaced by a warm pleasure that Fuu was using his gift. Mugen settled himself more comfortably, telling himself that he was guarding the woman and not peeping. A soft rustle behind him announced Jin's arrival, but one full strength death glare sent the blushing ronin back the way he came.

Soft singing brought Mugen's attention back to Fuu. Truly she had a lovely voice when it wasn't raised in an ear drum shattering screech. He leaned forward to try and catch the words and blushed in amazement to hear her singing about finding love with a man who make her heart beat faster and think naughty thoughts. It was definitely not a traditional song and he was curious as to where she had heard it. Charmed against his will Mugen leaned even further forward to hear and unfortunately place his right hand on a loose stone instead of something solid. He slid forward and off balance and, unable to stop, landed in the spring with a splash. Mugen groaned when his ass hit the rocky bottom and then yelped underwater when his sword followed to bang him squarely on the head. 

He emerged from the deep end of the spring to face a woman clutching a damp towel to her chest with one hand and a bared tanto in the other. Her eyes, normally so open and warm, were narrowed into slits of fury.

"You idiot! Are you trying to scare me to death!" The tanto remained pointed towards his throat.

"I came to bail you out of whatever trouble you were getting involved in, and you should be scared. You know it's not safe for you to be here alone."

"You left to do...whatever. Should I have asked Jin to come with me? Granted, it would have embarrassed him, but his sense of duty would have made him come."

The idea of Jin standing guard and possibly observing and admiring all that exposed creamy flesh sent a blast of jealous fury through Mugen's veins. Honorable the man may be, but he was still a man and surely had the same curiosity and desires. In his jealousy, Mugen discarded his earlier idea that Jin thought of Fuu as a little sister and once again considered the man a rival.

"Put away your little stick pin, woman. I'm no threat to you," He growled through clenched teeth.

Fuu didn't care for his tone of voice and tightened her hold on the small blade. "Maybe, maybe not, but I keep it if I so choose. I won't let you control or intimidate me, Mugen. I was on my own and taking care of myself when I met the two of you."

"And doing so well, too, or don't you remember how we met in the tea house?" Mugen sneered.

Fuu flushed at the unwanted memory of her helplessness in that situation. She had grown and matured as a woman since and intended to insist that he acknowledge that. She decided to turn the tables on him.

"Were you worried about me, Mugen? Do you care for me?" She asked with a newly acquired sensual purr in her voice.

Mugen's expression flipped from sneering arrogance to incredulity to shuttered coldness.

"Of course I was worried, you little twit. Have you forgotten how many times you've been kidnapped now? At least four, I think. You're a magnet for trouble. I was just coming to get your ass and save myself the trouble of losing a night's sleep trying to find you before you got yourself killed with that smart mouth of yours."

The indignant shriek Jin had earlier predicted erupted from Fuu's mouth and she threw the tanto with stunning accuracy straight at Mugen's head. Luckily for him, the weapon was not meant to be thrown and, being inexperienced, she had misjudged the distance and it fell into the spring with a splash a foot in front of him. She realized her mistake at throwing her only weapon immediately and lunged for the shallow end of the spring in escape. The bathing sheet tangled around her legs and hampered her movements. Mugen dove for her and tackled her in the shallows, pinning her body against the rock and keeping her head above water.

Fuu spit furious curses at him and called him a few choice names he was pretty sure a well-bred woman shouldn't know. Only a wet sheet separated him from her warm flesh and the twisting and writhing of that nubile body was rubbing him in all the best places. Fuu was a quick learner and no fool. She felt the rising hardness between them and glared icily at him, daring him with her eyes to be stupid enough to try again to take her unwillingly.

Mugen experimentally ground his hips lightly between her spread thighs and watched her face intently. He smirked when a flush of arousal stained her cheeks and her eyes fluttered closed for a second. Mugen buried his face in the curve of her shoulder and licked a path from her collar bone up her throat to hover over her lips.

"Are you going to refuse me?" Mugen asked, every word brushing his lips tantalizingly against hers.

Fuu moaned and strained to meet his lips, but he kept raising his head to prevent contact. Mugen circled his hips and slid one hand up to cover a firm and hard nippled breast.

"I should," Fuu gasped. "Because you show me no respect."

"You should," Mugen agreed. "But because I'm not nearly good enough for you."

All of Fuu's anger dissipated with that soft and unexpected revelation. She relaxed completely into his embrace and molded her body to his like a second skin.

"Oh Mugen, you are so wrong," She said in her soft, sweet voice. "In your own, admittedly unique way, you have shown me that you can be as honorable and fiercely loyal as any man. I don't judge you from where you came or how you lived before, and I love you for the man you have become. I haven't regretted for one second my choice to give my body or my heart to you. The only thing I regret is that I can't make you understand that you are worthy of love, anyone's love, but it's mine I want you to take.

Mugen hung his head and trembled with suppressed emotion and need over her soft body. Gods! He was lost, lost and beguiled by her warmth, her innocence, and her trust. He still didn't believe a pirate capable of love, but he nearly choked with a killing rage every time he thought about anyone else taking and using the gift he had been given.

He groaned and reached to tear the sheet from between them, throwing the sodden fabric on the bank. Mugen wrapped Fuu's slender legs around his hips and walked with her into deeper water concealed by an overhang and sat her on a ledge that jutted out from the wall. Fuu could only hold on to the rocks around her and keep her head above water as Mugen lifted one of her legs to give a nip to the inside of her ankle and lick and bite his way up the soft skin to the knee. She mewled and writhed from the teasing, ticklish sensations. He lifted the other leg and repeated the sensual exploration until Fuu was panting Mugen's name.

Looking into her beautifully flushed face Mugen gave her not a smirk but a genuine smile that made him look younger and stunningly handsome. That one smile warmed Fuu all over and flooded her nether regions with wet heat. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, Mugen slipped two fingers into her body and used his thumb to rub slow circles against her pleasure bud. Fuu choked on a strangled scream and bucked into his hand, trying to draw him in deeper.

"Gods, Mugen, please...I need...I need.." She gasped and moaned.

"Do you want me to take you, to fill you?" Mugen asked, his voice dark and sensual.

"Yes!" Fuu shouted. "Take me, Mugen! Fill me to bursting. Drive deep enough I feel you are touching my heart."

Goaded by her unbridled passion, Mugen entered and sank to the balls in once hard thrust. Fuu keened a high note of pleasure and wrapped her legs around his trim waist. Mugen pulled her upright and easily supported her weight, giving him access to the creamy white mounds of her breasts. He suckled from one nipple to the other until both were rosy tipped and hard as pebbles. Mugen thrust faster and harder in response to Fuu's breathless demands. He covered her mouth with his, opening her lips with his tongue and delving in to tangle tongues in a devouring kiss of possession. Mugen drank her moans like fine wine and was drunk on the scent, sounds and feel of the woman in his arms.

Driving into her almost brutally, Mugen ravaged, pleasured and almost blinded Fuu with sensation until she tore her mouth from his and threw her head back to scream her fulfillment. Never in all his life had Mugen heard anything as beautiful as the shaky sobbing breaths she let loose. Her body clamped down on him in a vise grip of passion and he gave in, coming with a snarl and a shout. Shuddering and sobbing, Fuu wrapped trusting arms around his neck and pressed kisses into his throat, over his eyes and on his lips.

Mugen withdrew and carried her to the bank to wrap her in her old clothes to dry her. Unashamedly naked before her lover, Fuu dressed herself in her new kimono and admired his body as he stepped from his wet clothes to wring what water he could from them and put them back on. He seemed easier and less tense when he looked at her again and readily took the hand she extended to him, his callused hand engulfing her much smaller one. He wrapped an arm around her when she shivered a little and led her back to the tiny inn.

Jin watched them return with a tiny half smile on his face and readily agreed when Mugen asked him to dive for the pink handled tanto when he took his own bath. After Jin left Fuu cared for her hair while Mugen watched and they communicated silently with their eyes. When she had groomed and they had eaten, Mugen silently offered a hand in invitation to pull her to the futon he was lounging on. His own clothes having dried from the warmth of the fire, Mugen spooned behind Fuu and covered them both with a thin blanket. He tightened his hold on the woman in his arms and knew that would kill any man who tried to take her from him. Wonder of wonders, it seemed the gods had finally dealt the pirate a good thing in his life. Mugen vowed to fight to keep it. 


End file.
